


Snack

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Predator/Prey, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry will always be a hero...except when Draco's involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for community dracoharry100 : Challenge 315 : blood status.

“I can smell you, meatbag. You cannot run from me.”

“You don't scare me, fanged freak!”

“Such brave words. You are acting like your blood status. You want to be a hero, but you're offering your arse too. Two worlds and you belong to neither of them.”

“Shut the fuck up, Malfoy!”

“Ouch. I touched a tender spot. Give me what I want, and I give you what you're longing for your entire pathetic life. I give you a night your brains, cock and hole will never forget.”

“Bite me!”

“If you wish...”


End file.
